An Uchiha's Pride
by Shisui-san
Summary: Sasuke questions his existence, thinking his life is worth nothing, including his Uchiha name. But the Uchiha pedant means something more.


Sasuke lay on the tanto, his mind absolutely blank, including his eyes and his soul. He heard the loud arguments of Karin and Suigetsu from outside, as Juugo voice was then chimed in to calm them down. His mind was partially broken due to the fact his parents were gone, not to mention majority of his clan. But after he killed his brother, that was the last straw. His mind couldn't take anymore heartbreak. What purpose did he have? The parents that gave him life are dead. The big brother that once protected him in the most strangest ways is now dead. What could he do? He certainly couldn't return to the Hidden Leaf. The villagers would want him dead, after attempting to destroy it [ the village ]. He let the words of discouragement and insults flow through his head, making him laugh slightly. The more he thought about it, the more he laughed.

' _It's just so damn funny!'_ , he thought. Why was he laughing? Because his clan was a sin, well, according to Konoha. The Uchiha's honor was lost in the Hidden Leaf.

Karin burst through the door, Juugo behind her, looking at how he laughed. His laughter continued on until he stopped, thousands of flashbacks interrupting his laughter. Squad 7, his mother and father, Shisui, and his brother. Why were they coming back? What was the purpose of even remembering these? All he ever loved was destroyed in one night.

He then remembered a flashback of his brother and Shisui:

 **\- Flashback -**

 _ **Shisui sighed, crossing his arms and sighing while Itachi stood by his young brother's side, his hand on his head.**_

 _ **"Itachi, you need to tell you're brother to stop following us", the male stated, flicking him.**_

 _ **"Yes, I know, but it's just that he looks up to me so much", Itachi pointed out. Sasuke frowned at the conversation. Did they not know he was standing right there? They probably did, they just couldn't care less. But then again, that's not Shisui's personality, for he loves his clan dearly and all who are in it as well did his ancestor, Uchiha Kagami.**_

 _ **The little boy sighed, questioning himself at this moment. Why does everyone push him away? What did he do? Sasuke looked down, his bangs slightly shading his young onyx eyes. Shisui noticed then, making him blink. Moments after, he bent down to Sasuke's height, resting his hand on the his shoulder.**_

 _ **"Sasuke..."**_

 _ **The young Uchiha didn't even bother looking at him. "Yes?"**_

 _ **"Sasuke.."**_

 _ **"...Yes?"**_

 _ **"Sasuke..."**_

 _ **"What is i-...Shisui, what's this?", Sasuke asked, as the other male placed a Uchiha pedant around his neck. Shisui chuckled, ruffling the young one's hair.**_

 _ **"It's an Uchiha pedant. Even though we are Uchiha, it's hard to find. Trust me!"**_

 _ **Sasuke puffed his cheeks, then crossed his arms. "Then where did you get it?"**_

 _ **"My parents before they died..."**_

 _ **The little Uchiha, looked away, feeling loads of shame pile down on top of him, including guilt from asking such a personal question.**_

 _ **'Please forgive me..I didn't know. I didn't mean to ask such a personal question, Shisui-san', Sasuke thought, his eyes becoming half lid, expecting a scowl onto the Uchiha's face. Once again, he was wrong, this wasn't Shisui's character, especially to Itachi or Sasuke. He knew them ever since he was 12.**_

 _ **Itachi and Shisui chuckled in unison, already knowing what to expect of the seven year old making him blink, a blush of embarrassment appearing on his cheeks.**_

 _ **"Wh-what?"**_

 _ **"You know why I gave that to you, don't you, Sasuke?"**_

 _ **"N-no I don't, I'm sorry"**_

 _ **"That's why. You keep blaming yourself for things. Sasuke, this pedant is rare of course, it's to show an Uchiha's pride. To remind yourself you're an Uchiha, to boost your confidence, to know that you have a purpose in this world", Shisui explains. "So, whenever you're feeling lost, confused or questioning your existence, just put on this pedant and remember, you're an Uchiha. And don't let yourself or anyone take that away from you"**_

 _ **Sasuke's eyes sparkled with hope, staring into the deep onyx ones. "Sh-Shisui-san.."**_

 _ **"He's right, little brother. You can't let the title of being an Uchiha be taken away, understand?", Itachi asks.**_

 _ **The seven year old, gripped his pedant, small droplets of tears forming from his eyes. Seconds later, a confident smile came upon his face.**_

 _ **"Understood!"**_

 _ **\- Flashback END -**_

Just like those long years ago, Sasuke's eyes lit up with hope and confidence, his eyes then closing, as he sat up.

"Sasuke..are you alright?", Juugo asked. The Uchiha didn't respond at first, feeling his mind get reattached, his pride constructed into something powerful. Sasuke stood up, opening his eyes, revealing his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Yes. I'm fine. Come on, let's go. We're heading off to the Leaf.."

"But didn't we fail?"

"Yes, but this time, I won't let my pride get crushed so easily", he grunted, gripping the Uchiha pedant.


End file.
